A processor may have multiple cores (“multicore”) in which each core has similar characteristics to the other cores. For example, each of the multiple cores may be capable of executing the same set of instructions, may operate at a similar or same clock frequency, may consume a similar amount of power, and the like. This type of multicore processor may be referred to as a symmetric processor. A symmetric multicore processor may be useful for distributing multiple threads amongst the multiple cores. However, the symmetric multicore processor may be constrained by the characteristics associated with each of the multiple cores, such as the clock frequency.